Will you be my Valentine?
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: It's the day before valentine and Ichigo hasn't really realied as she was waiting for a call from Aoyama telling her he would be coming to see her soon, which sadly she never recieved. What happens when she realises the date?


**OMG! IT VALENTNES DAY!!! And I have no valentines... STILL! IT'S A GREAT DAY TO SHOW EVERYONE HOW MUCH LOVE YOU GOT TO GIVE OUT! ;D I wrote this short story because I just thought this would be a good oppotunity for Kish to be with his kitten.**

* * *

**Will you be my Valentine?**

Ichigo was asleep on her school desk as usual dreaming about a prince, that resembled Aoyama-kun very much, and a princess, which she felt was…well, herself. The Prince had travel long and far to meet the princess and take her away to a land where there was no fighting and no evil. There was nothing but hope and happiness. The prince told her he was taking her to 'Paradise'. The princess then froze where she stood and the prince saw this and didn't understand. Princess Ichigo didn't want to go to Paradise, not when she had rejected another's invitation so many times. She shook her head sadly and then was hugged from behind but before she could see who it was the school bell rang.

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced gathering his papers and placing them into a black folder.

Ichigo yarned, stretched then rose to her feet whilst gathering her own work. She shoved it all carelessly into her bag and dragged her feet sleepily to the classroom door to get out.

"Momomiya-san?" Ichigo stopped and fully awake with the tone her teacher had used. She put on a false smile and turned to him. "I hope you weren't sleeping again."

"No, Sensei. I was fully awake!" She said lively.

"Oh good." Ichigo turned to leave, "Just remember not to shout out your day-dreams then, hm?" Ichigo froze.

"Gomenasai, sensei!" Ichigo apologised.

"Ichigo make sure you're getting enough rest please. You're a bright child and I don't want you to be failing. Okay?"

"Hai!" Ichigo saluted seriously.

Ichigo's teacher smiled and then nodded, "Arigato, you may go now. Have a nice weekend, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo had been home unpacked her school bag and then set straight of to work. She was now serving table five with their order of Strawberry shortcake. Ichigo smiled as she set their food down and then skipped back to the kitchen.

"Boy, the Strawberry Shortcakes are popular today!" Ichigo giggled.

"Pudding is bored. Na no da!" Pudding sighed. She was sitting at the kitchen counter slumped over yarning every few seconds.

"Well, maybe you should be serving food," Ryou advised as he entered the kitchen.

"Pudding's only a child, Shirogane-san!" Ichigo told him.

"Yes and she's also a mew," Ryou backfired, "Anyway we've only got…" he checked his watched and blinked, "Wow, time does fly!"

"We've only got?" Ichigo repeated.

"We've only got ten minutes left till closing time. So go on Pudding, Ichigo not long till you can go home or whatever. C'mon!" Ryou explained.

Ichigo had wandered to the park from work ten minutes ago. She sat down on a park bench and rested her head back. She sighed happily.

"Hey, kitten!"

Ichigo groaned and then lifted her head opening her eyes to confirm he was there. Confirmed, he was really there sitting right next to her on the bench.

"What do want Kish?" Ichigo moaned.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Kisshu asked smiling.

"Friday!"

"No, I meant the…date! The date! Do you what date it is?" Kisshu waited still smiling.

"Um…" Ichigo couldn't remember.

"It's the 13th of February!"

"And that's special why?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," Kisshu sighed shaking his head. He then smiled happily, "Tomorrow is Valentines Day!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screeched, "Tomorrow?! But…that can't right…Aoyama-kun wouldn't leave before…You're lying! You must be!"

"Ichigo," he looked hurt, "I'm not lying. Tomorrow is the 14th of February – Valentine's Day."

"Um…I gotta go," Ichigo spoke quietly. She rose to her feet and starting to walk off.

"Ichigo," Kish appeared next to her. He was concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ichigo shook her head fighting tears.

"Kitten, I know you too well to know that something is wrong," Kisshu floated in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes but she broke the link by looking down. "Kitten, I hate seeing you cry."

Ichigo gasped. She was crying? How could she be so careless as to cry in front of her enemy? "Gomen." She shrugged his hands off and slipped around him running home.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu called. He then appeared in front of her again and wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing harder now.

"Let me go!" She cried, "I wanna go home! Kisshu!"

"Kitten, tell me what's wrong," Kisshu ordered her softly and gently.

Ichigo sobbed for another few minutes trying to catch her breathe. "Aoyama-kun moved to England. He told me he wouldn't forget about me and he would come back on special holidays. But he hasn't come back yet and…and I think he must have forgotten me!"

This time she turned cried into Kisshu chest. Kish didn't mind he wanted to help make his kitten happy.

"So you wanted to be his Valentine?" Kish asked emotionlessly.

"I did," Ichigo admitted, "How stupid of me!"

"Huh?" Kisshu was shocked by this. Didn't she love her Aoyama-kun with all of her heart?!

"To think that we could carry on a relationship so far apart and…" Ichigo trailed off.

"And?" Kisshu was curious.

"And," She looked up at Kisshu, "When I didn't love him anymore, anyway."  
"What?!" Kish cried, "But you loved. You said you always did! You always told me he was your important person."

"He was. But after I said that I began to feel different and he then just seemed like another guy. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Ichigo sniffed.

"Well…um…I'm sorry Ichigo," Kisshu said this time he broke the link between their eyes.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well, you must be so confused about what you should do. I know how that feels."

"Kisshu?" Ichigo stretched up on her toes.

"Yes, Kit-"

He was interrupted by his kitten kissing him passionately. They then broke apart. Kisshu smiled so much that Ichigo began giggling with a full crimson red blush.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu smirked Ichigo's favourite smile, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Kisshu pulled out a pink box out of no where and held it out infront of her. Ichigo gasped wide-eyed at the package.

"Yes, Kisshu!"

"Don't you wanna see what it is first?" Kisshu asked chuckling.

"No. I wanna see what it is, yes. But I will b your Valentine, nevertheless," Ichigo wrapped her arms around him.

Inside the box was a beautiful red and pink bow with a bell attached to the knot. The letter 'I' was engraved on the golden bell.

* * *

**So...^^" how was it? Good? Bad? Weird? Anywhoo ^_^ Comment & Review. Happy Valentine's everyone! 3 you all!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^__^**


End file.
